Cuando Ichigo conoció Tite Kubo(Breach vs Bleach)
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: Ichigo no crees que fresita-kun se parece a ti—claro que no enana—entonces tu mamá no era una Quincy— ¿que se supone que harán, demandarme? Ósea hello soy Tite Kubo –bienvenido a su programa bleachando , hoy tendremos un caso interesante, Kubo ha sido acusado de plagiar a un chico—¡que mierda!


Shinji,ichigo y toushiro me pertenece a mi XD jajaja no es cierto u.u ya quisiera, todos los personajes le pertenece a **TITE KUBO**,quien no me demandara por decir o.o que ellos son míos XD

LO ÙNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES EL DRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA

advertencia el contenido de este fic esta relacionado con el actual manga de bleach, asi que si no lo lees, te sugiero que no continues leyedo. Otra cosa este fic presenta algo asi como bleach normal con un poco de AU, demo decir que este fic no tiene mucha logica asi que si es confuso disculpe las molestia, bueno aclarare algunas cosas.

.-en este fic los personajes de bleach son reales

.- como sabe me gusta parodia a bleach y en mis anteriores fic a veces metia lo que era breach(que es básicamente bleach pero moficicando un poco las palabras en japones al español o utilizado sus traducciones)

.- este fic se me ocurrio cuando leia el fic "Cuando Cedric conoció a edward" que esta genial por cierto, asi que se me ocurrio, que tal si los personajes de bleach existiera, que ocurria cuando se encontrara con kubo, y esto es lo que paso xDDD

**aclaraciones:**

**cursiva y comillas:pensamiento**

**flashblack:recuerdos anteriores**

—**:dialogos**

**blablablabla...**

** sin mas que decir, espero que les guste :3**

* * *

Cuando Ichigo conoció **Tite Kubo(****Breach vs Bleach)**

Summary: Ichigo no crees que fresita—kun se parece a ti—claro que no enana—entonces tu mamá no era una Quincy— ¿que se supone que harán, demandarme? Ósea hello soy Tite Kubo –bienvenido a su programa bleachando , hoy tendremos un caso interesante, Kubo ha sido acusado de plagiar a un chico—¡que mierda!

* * *

Cuando **Ichigo** conoció **Tite Kubo**

Era una tarde normal en karakura, como todas la tardes la joven pelinegra de ojos violeta veía su programa favorito Breach, sin duda alguna ella amaba Breach, era su programa favorito (después del programa de chappy por supuesto) no había día que Rukia no viera Breach, y a su lado siempre se encontraba el shinigami sustituto de cabellos anaranjado, quien leía plácidamente un libro.

—woow, no puede ser torito –grito histéricamente Rukia

— ¿Qué ocurre enana?—dijo Ichigo alarmado y levantándose del sillón donde estaba sentado.

— ¿no lo vez?—grito como si fuera obvio la Kuchiki menor. Ichigo dirigió su mirada hacia el televisor, no veía nada de raro en el programa, es más, por lo que podía ver, ya estaba terminado.

—ver que enana del demonio— gruño Ichigo

—sí que eres un idiota Ichigo, no viste, le acaba de decir a fresita-kun, que su madre era una Destructora.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo izquierdo del Kurosaki, Rukia estaba haciendo tanto alboroto por una serie de televisión, era más que obvio que la mamá de fresita-kun era una destructora, tan solo dos semanas atrás, fresita-kun había liberado un poder idéntico al de un destructor.

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia estaban al tanto de su serie favorita breach (y digo favorita porque Ichigo era obligado a verlo por Rukia).

—Bueno no veo lo interesante, eso ya era algo que estaba predestinado –Ichigo volvió a tomar el libro que había dejado caer al momento de levantarse.

El joven de ojos marrones estaba a punto de sentarse cuando Rukia volvió a gritar.

— ¿Ahora qué mierda te pasa?—gruño el shinigami sustituto

—acaba de dar los avances del próximo capítulo, al parecer Hisshin Capa Negra era un capitán de escuadro 10 –grito Rukia ilusionada— aunque….—dijo un poco confundida— ¿porque todo esto me suena familiar?—musito Rukia mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Había algo en la nueva temporada de Breach que traía preocupada a la Kuchiki menor, pero por más que lo pensaba no encontraba nada de raro en la serie, sin embargo no podía dejar de estar preocupada

Por otro lado al Kurosaki eso no le importaba, es más, pensaba el cómo era posible que Rukia creyera que a él le interesara eso, mas bien, toda la historia de fresita-kun le recordaba a él, aunque eso no lo admitiría enfrente de ella.

—¿y?, crees que eso me importa, ahora falta que en el próximo capitulo diga que la madre de fresita-kun se iba a casar con un destructor, eso me parece absurdo, más bien creo que quiere copiar mi vida— dijo sin pensar Ichigo mientras se acostaba en el sillón y nuevamente comenzaba a leer.

Rukia por otra parte se había quedado helada, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba pensado, pero, de pronto todo cobro sentido.

—oh por dios, Ichigo tu eres fresita-kun —grito histéricamente

Ichigo se quedo viendo a Rukia y luego se empezó a reír a carcajada

—jajajaja Rukia esta vez sí que se te zafó un tornillo, como se te puede ocurrí esta tontería.

—no baka, no vez lo que esta pasado, sabía que había algo raro en todo esto, se me hacia familiar, ahora todo tiene sentido. Ichigo no vez ¿que Breach está contado nuestra historia?

—si aja

—Imbécil —Rukia le lanza un jarro que había en la pequeña mesa de la sala

— ¿qué mierda? Rukia –se quejo el Kurosaki.

—Ichigo, tu eres fresita-kun, dime no crees que es sospechoso, que el personaje principal tenga el cabello naranja igual que tu, y que sea además un dios de la muerte sustituto y su madre era una destructora, no se te hace conocido, Masaki, Quincy, daa.

Durante un par de minutos el cerebro de Ichigo comenzó a trabajar, paso media hora cuando todas las conjeturas del su cerebro hicieron clic

— ¿Qué mierda?, pero… eso no puede ser

—claro que puede ser

—oh rayos y ahora ¿qué haremos?

—que haremos, necesitamos resolver esto, o si no todo el mundo se dará cuenta de nuestra existencia y… la sociedad de almas pudiera correr peligro

— ¿Es que lo que haremos?—pregunto Ichigo

—Solo queda una opción…—dijo Rukia con voz teatral— necesitamos hablar con Tite Kubo.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Un hombre de cabellos cafés y piel clara bajaba a toda prisa las escalaras de su casa

—no, ya te dije que no venderé los derecho de Breach, ¿Qué quien me creo? Ósea hello soy Tite Kubo — dicho esto el señor colgó— malditas empresas, ya creyeron que venderé los derecho de mi hermosa obra para que haga una mierda de adaptación hollywoodense

El famoso Tite Kubo de 34 años no quería que su obra fuera destruida por una mala adaptación de Hollywood, cómo le paso a las esferas del dragon*. Estaba tan metido en su pensamiento no se percato de la presencia de dos personas

—hola Kubo—grito una chica de cabello negro mientras se abalanzaba hacia el— deseaba tanto conocerte— dijo la mujer de baja estatura

—kyaaaaa, seguridad, seguridad una Fangirls* me quiere matar

— ¿Qué? yo no lo quiero matar—dijo ofendida Rukia quien se levantaba y le daba una pata en la pierna a Kubo— ahora quien te matara desgraciado grrr

—hey Rukia cálmate, no venimos a eso—dijo un pelinaranja

En ese instante Kubo no se había dado cuenta, pero enfrente de él, había dos personas idénticas a sus personajes, al principio Kubo no entendía pero luego comprendió todo.

—woow deben amar tanto a mis personajes para ser Cosplay, déjame decirte que eres el primer chico que se tiñe el pelo y tu—dijo señalado a Rukia— eres la primera chica que se quita los pechos.

— ¿Qué dijiste bastardo?— dijo Rukia mientras se lanzaba hacia Kubo, sin embargo Ichigo fue más rápido y la detuvo.

—auxilio, auxilio una fangirls me quiere matar—grito histérico Kubo

—Enana cálmate— le regaño Ichigo a la Kuchiki menor

—Pero Ichigo, me dijo plana—gruño Rukia

Kubo quien observaba la escena solo pudo escapar varios suspiritos

—awwww que lindo, está haciendo el FresiYuki*, debe admira tanto a esta pareja, que hasta hace una de sus escenas –dijo Kubo mientras varias lagrimitas aparecía en sus ojos— definitivamente fresita se quedara con Yurika* y no con esa tal Olihime*

—etto… disculpe, no veníamos a eso—dijo Ichigo sacado al señor de 34 años de sus pensamientos, Ichigo estiro su mano hacia Kubo— hola me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki y…

—woow tu nombre casi suena como el de Fresita Capa Negra— admitió Kubo

— Y yo me llamo Rukia Kuchiki— dijo Rukia— suena como a Yurika Madera Podrida*

— ¿oh por dios? No puede ser—grito como una niña Kubo, haciendo que Ichigo y Rukia intercambiara miradas que trasmitía _"¿qué mierda le pasa? (Ichigo) "¿creo que el parece más Fangirls que yo? (Rukia)"_

—veo que ya se dio cuenta

—no digas mas, woow enserio que nunca había conocido a un par de frikis tan obsesionado con Breach, ya sé que es lo que quiere, pero déjeme decirles que no, por el momento no busco remplazo ni extras, aun soy bueno sobornado a mis actores.

—no veníamos a eso

— ¿Entonces a qué?—cuestiono Kubo

—bueno lo que sucede es que…—dijo Ichigo calmado

—si aja

—es que….. Ustedes maldito psicópata hurto mi vida y le está dado a conocer a todo el mundo, mí trágica vida con todo mis traumas y problemas familiares… hijo de put…..

—hey, espera, me estás diciendo hijo de put…

—creó que eso no es lo importante aquí—. Intercedió Rukia

—Tú cállate—le grito Kubo

—tú no le gritas a la enana, imbécil

—imbécil tu, ok intentemos tranquilizarnos, —dijo suspirado Kubo— me estas tratado de decir que tú te llamas Ichigo Kurosaki y que tu vida es la vida de mi personaje.

—así es, todo lo que usted está diciendo es mi vida, yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki y soy shiniga,…..

—zhhh Ichigo, no tiene por qué decir cosas innecesarias —regaño Rukia.

—ok, bueno si es tu vida y todo eso, entonces ¿a qué vienes?, acaso quieres que cancele Breach o ¿Qué?

—No vengo a que cancele Breach, en todo caso sería imposible, con eso que se encuentra en su arco final y sería muy sospechoso que lo hiciera.

— ¿Entonces?— cuestiono Kubo— ¿quieres llevarte el crédito de la serie?

—No…—dijo Ichigo

—no…—dijo Rukia

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres?—pregunto Kubo

—quiero que usted me pague una compensación de 10000000000000000 yenes

—quiero que usted me pague una compensación de 1000000000000000000000 chappy—dijo Rukia al mismo tiempo

— ¿Qué mierda dices Rukia?

— ¿qué mierda dices tú Ichigo?

—quedamos que sería dinero

—nooo, yo quiero chappy

—que no, será dinero

—chappy

—dinero

—chappy

—dinero

—chappy

**~ Media hora después~**

—ok, pidamos dinero y luego te compras todo los chappy que quiera— dijo por septuagésima vez Ichigo

—ok

Los dos shinigamis se voltearon a ver a Kubo, quien se había quedado dormido en el piso, mientras Rukia e Ichigo discutían

—hey, señor despierte—dijo Ichigo dándole palmaditas en el hombro

— ¿Qué?—dijo adormilado— a son ustedes….

—ya llegamos a un acuerdo y queremos el dinero en efectivo

Kubo miro a Ichigo y a Rukia y se levanto mientras comenzaba a reír.

—jajajajajaja

Rukia al ver sonriente a Kubo también comenzó a reír

—jajajaja

—¿Y bien?—cuestiono Ichigo

—Y bien—dijo Kubo— no les daré nada

—¡pero qué demonios!— Grito Ichigo — usted me debe ese dinero, esta hurtado mi vida y me está dejado expuesto a que todo el mundo se entere, por lo tanto debe compensarme por su falta de tacto…

—mira niñito, no eres el primero ni el único que ha venido a reclamarme que su vida es la que estoy contado, la otra vez llego un chico diciendo que era un Quincy y me pidió un millón de hilos a cambio de su silencio y ¿sabes que obtuvo?, nada jajajaja

—pues yo si obtendré algo, o si no….

— ¿o si no que?, ósea hello soy Tite Kubo, soy el mejor escritor de mangas y series del mundo, nadie en este mundo le creería a un chico de cabello naranja y una drogadicta

—oye, no es mi culpa que mi cabello me lo haya cortado así—se defendió Rukia

—Si lo que digas, mira niño, te daré un autógrafo y es lo único que conseguirás de mi, capichi *—dijo mordazmente Kubo

—¿y si nos rehusamos?

—Carlos, Daniel- dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos

En ese instante un par de gorilas(literalmente) aparecieron de la nada , cada uno a lado de Ichigo y Rukia.

—enséñeles la salida

—Esto no se quedara así…—gritaba Ichigo — juro que me vengare maldito psicópata hurtador de vidas.

—Kubo usted me dará todo los chappy que quiera, cuando acabe con usted…. Además Ni-sama se enterara de esto, así que váyase con cuidado, porqué juro que esto no se quedara así, los Kuchiki se vengaran de usted muahahahahaha -grito la Kuchiki menor quien era arrastrada por un gorila.

—si aja, adiós malditos Fangirls, ustedes nunca obtendrá nada de mí, ósea hello, soy Tite Kubo, es que lo que van hacerme, ¿demandarme?, jajajajaja

…~….~…~…...

Había sido un día largo, después de pasar todo el día viendo lo hermoso que era ,Kubo se dispuso a sentarse a ver su programa favorito bleachando, un programa donde ocurría de todo, desde investigaciones de pareja infieles, hasta demanda contra famoso, ciertamente Kubo amaba eso, le encantaba ver a la gente pelearse y exhibiendo su patética vida.

Así que a las 6 de la tarde, prendió su tele y sintonizó en el canal 2033 para ver su programa.

—buenos días—musita una chica de baja estatura de ojos azules y cabello negros— sea bienvenidos al programa bleachando, como sabe yo soy la conductora de este programa de chisme y investigación, mi nombre es Nessie Black , como muchos sabe, cada día nosotros buscamos cosas nuevas e interesante, en esta ocasión le mostraremos una investigación sobre un escritor que hurta la vida de otros y se hace famoso a base de ellas.

—jajaja pobre infeliz—dijo Kubo sentado en su sillón favorito

—nunca antes nos habíamos topado con algo así, pero hoy en la mañana un par de chicos vinieron aquí a nuestra instalaciones, contándonos algo que nunca en nuestras vidas pudríamos imaginar, y sinceramente, creo que ustedes no podrá creerlo, esta noche estaremos investigado el caso que conmoverá a todo Japón, hoy veremos el caso de los joven adolescente Ichigo Kurosaki y Kuchiki Rukia, quien demanda a escrito Kubo Tite por hurta su vidas y destruirla, con ustedes la historia detrás del mito de breach

— ¿esto no puede estar pasado?

— Claro que sí, mi querido público, Tite Kubo has sido acusado de plagio—sonrió la conductora como si esperara que Kubo se enterara.

—pero ¿qué mierda?

* * *

las esferas del dragon:conocido como dragon ball, no se si vieron que hollywood hizo una porqueria de adaptacion de esta hermoso anime t.t

fresita capas negras: literalmente ichigo kurosaki en japon

madera podrida:kuchiki

capichi: frase en italiano que significa entenido

Olihime:parodia del nombre orihime

Destructor: literalmente quincy en japones

dios de la muerte: es shinigami en japones

FresiYuki: termino que se le da a la pareja de fresita-kun y yurika(algo asi como el ichiruki)

Fangirls:fan de algún anime, obsesionado con el y no dice mas que el xDD

* * *

bueno , espero que les haya sacado un par de risa :3

si pregunta por mis demas fic, solo pido paciencia, como sabe soy muy lenta en actualizar, pero es que me gusta imaginar y plasmar algo con emocion no algo si chiste o sin sentido, cuando escribo quiero trasmitir a mi lector lo que yo siento asi que disculpe por las tardanza, lo unico que puedo decir es que el proximo fic que ando escribiendo es la continuacion del "club bleach", disculpe si se me paso una falta ortografica , estoy trabajado en ello.

en fic :3 les deseo unas lindas vacaciones a todos ;D

**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio sino también una adicción"**

**deja tu comentario debajo de aqui , vamos dime que opinas de esto xDD al menos regalame algo para saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo**

**XD recuerde que yo no gano nada con este fic, yo solo pido a cambio review ;D**


End file.
